Preyed Lamb
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Discontinued. Near has been kidnapped! Oh No! What will life be like for our little lamb? What are Mello and Matt doing? Why are summaries always horrible? Story is way better! Rated for language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this idea came to me when I was watching a show about murder and kidnapping that my mom had turned on like she always does.  
I instantly thought Near and Mello. *nods head* I started writing this in my notebook a few weeks ago and then at school. It took me forever to write because of school, though. Well, please enjoy! **

**Oh! And before I forget! I no own DN. Only Katya, Tara, Volker and the story plot. and any other OCs that may appear.**

* * *

"This just in! A small child has just been reported missing. We only have a sketch of this poor child." A sketch became the televisions focus. "He has grey eyes and is albino If any-" The television was turned off.

"That poor child... At least you're here." A woman cooed to her child.

"I love you, Mama." The child said to her. "And I hope they find him."

"I do too, Mihael. I do too. But, now is your bedtime." She said as she sent Mihael to his room.  
Once she was sure Mihael was fast asleep, the woman burst into tears.

A mothers worst fear overcame her. What if it had been Mihael?  
She turned the T.V. back on.

"-little Nate River. Once again, if anyone has any information as to where this child may be, please call this number or contact us on our website."

Katya went to Mihael's room to check on him. "That poor child. He's only 5 and probably already dead... Mihael, sleep well." She whispered as she shut his door and left to her room for the night.

**~~~~The Next Morning~~~~**

"Come on, Mihael! We have to leave for school soon."

"I'm coming Mama! I was just remembering my dream." Mihael said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh? What was it about?"

"Well, the boy from the T.V. was walking on the sidewalk in front of our house. I went to say hello and he started crying. He looked really sad, Mommy."

"I-I'm sorry, Mihael."

"And then he started running away. But, he looked like a baby duck. Mommy, he was really small."

".......Co-Come on. We don't want to be late." She said hastily.

"Yes, Mama!" Mihael said as he raced to the car. Katya half-smiled as she locked the door to the house.

**~~In The Car~~**

"Can we listen to music, Mama?" Mihael inquired as he looked out the window.

"Sure!" Katya exclaimed and turned the radio on.

"-still missing." A woman's voice said with false sorrow.

Katya turned the station.

"-te River is still-" She turned it again.

And again.

"I hope he's okay." Mihael's voice rang in his mother's ears.

"He is. The police are going to find him and everything is going to be okay." She soothed. Mihael happily nodded.  
A few minutes later, she pulled up to the elementary school. "Well, this is your first day of third grade. Have fun! And don't worry over that boy. The police are doing everything they can to find him."

"Okay! I won't! Love you!" Mihael called as he made his way into the school.

Katya was sad now. Her baby bird was out of the nest and back in school. If something were to happen to him, she wouldn't be there to make it better.

Flashes of old crimes she had seen on television about students killing their peers came to her mind.  
She shuddered and tried to think of something else.

Besides, they lived in a nice safe neighborhood. Everyone knew everyone.

For the most part.

By the time Katya got back home, she remembered she had to go grocery shopping. But, Mihaelwouldlike to come with. So, without another thought of the missing child, Katya went back inside of her home to make herself some lunch.

**~~~~Mello~~~~**

"Hi, Matt!" Mihael called to a lanky green-haired boy.

"Mello! Hi!!" Matt called Mihael by a nickname.

"Matt?" Mihael sounded serious. "Have you heard about that missing kid?"

"The River kid? Yeah... I hope he's okay."

"My mom is really sad. I heard her crying over it last night." Mihael explained.

"Hey! Maybe L's looking for him!" Matt suggested as he sat in a swing.

"I doubt it. L doesn't seem like the type to be interested in some insignificant missing persons case."

"Such a downer, Mello!" Matt joked.

**~~~~L-England~~~~**

"Watari, do you have any more information?" L asked into a microphone.

"A few anonymous tips have us believing Nate is somewhere in Rhode Island." A synthesized voice replied.

"Good. I'll be there soon." L said, then clicked the mic off. He sat there a few more minutes before snatching up a giant lollipop and devouring the delectable sweet.

**~~~~Nate~~~~**

The small boy from the news media-released sketch cowered in a cub-board. His captor was currently sneaking around the apartment , calling his name.

"Nate~! Come out, come out where ever you are~!" He called out with terrifyingly fake worry.

Nate pressed himself further into the cub-board. Hoping that he would become one with the wall and everything would go back to normal.  
"Come on, Nate! You have to come out sometime~!" The man called then growled as he started slamming things against the walls and counter.

Nate flinched at every sound. "mommie...." He whispered just as the cub-board door swung open.

"Found you~!" The man chuckled. He reached in.  
Terrified, Nate did the only thing he could think of.

He bit the man's hand. He bit as hard as he could. "Argh! Damn kid! Come 'er~" The man reached back in but, Nate wasn't there.

Nate ran as fast as his five year-old legs could go. he ran to the door - only to find it lock. He stared up at the door. Everything else, melting away. There was no way his short arms could reach that high.

Then, out of no where, a knock sounded. And then, two more.

"Police! We're coming in!" A husky voice shouted.

"Help! Please! Help m-" Nate was grabbed from behind. He felt something ice cold slide across his throat and arms. Blood began pouring out of the wounds. At first, the pain felt like fire but, then it dulled to a constant throbbing.

Nate heard a click.

The door burst down and a gun rang out. One shot and one crack. Two thuds.

The man died instantly, dropping Nate and the gun and knife, falling to the floor.

A group of men ran in.

"Matsuda, make sure the kid is breathing!" The husky voice called.

"Y-Yes, Chief." Matsuda stammered. He knelt down to the small albino boy, checking for vitals.

"Aizawa, Mogi! Get paramedics!" Chief shouted.

"Yes sir!" The called in unison.

Chief went to the man. He had a clean hole straight through his head. "L, we have him. Nate is barley alive. And... Volker is dead."

"Thank you, Yagami-san." Came the synthesized voice. The Chief nodded and proceeded to ensure the police procedure was followed.

Matsuda stood back, nervously observing the room as the paramedics worked on Nate.

"Come on, Rookie, lighten up." Aizawa said.

Matsuda nervously laughed. "S-Sorry."

"You're almost as pale as Nate." Aizawa joked.

"H-Hey, Chief!" Matsuda called, trying to change the subject. "Do we k-know why this kid was kidnapped and why _L _needed the _Japanese _Police?" Chief Yagami shook his head.

"L never said. He only-"

A synthesized voice interrupted him. "Nate is a special case." L explained. "Watari should be there soon. He shall bring you all to me." The room was quiet.

"Alright." Chief answered.

There was no reply.

The paramedics had long since left with Nate so the men finished sealing the apartment and waited for Watari.

"You did good for your first case, Matsuda. I'm proud." Chief praised.

"R-Really? Wow, thanks!" Matsuda beamed.

"Please, come with me." A voice came. The men looked behind them. A cloaked figure with a black fedora was standing there. "I'm Watari. Please follow me." The man asked again.

"Right." Chief Yagami agreed.

Watariledthegroup to a small English-style limousine. Once in, they could hear L's trademark synthesized voice. "Thank you. I greatly appreciatete the cooperation of the Japanese Police Force. Please hold all of your questions until you arrive. I would like to asses them in person." He said, then there was a click and transmission was gone.

**~~~~With L~~~~**

"Excusing formalities, I would like o skip to all of your questions." A raven-haired man drawled.

"...Y-You're L?" Matsuda stammered.

"Matsuda!" Chief scolded.

"Sorry, Chief."

"Yes, I am L."

"L. We're all curious as to why Nate River was important enough to get yourself involved in his case." Aizawa spoke up.

"Yes. Earlier I described to you that he was special. In fact..." L stopped mid-sentence.

Nate walked into the room. He walked behind L's leg.

"N-Nate!" Matsuda shouted. Nate flinched and hid more behind L's leg.

"Please refrain from shouting and please address him as Near from now on." Matsuda flushed.

"Okay, but, why is he here? Near should be in a hospital! His throat was cut open." Chief exclaimed.

Near's eyes widened. "M-My throat is better." He said as he pointed to the bandages wrapped around his neck.

"He's adorable!" Matsuda-practically- squealed. Chief and Aizawa sweat dropped. Near clenched L's pant. L shook his leg, forcing Near to step in front of him. Near began wringing his hands.

"One might say Near is my son. By adoption. He in not very social and will most likely develop trust issues due to his recent kidnapping."

"Why was he-"

"He is the son of L. The Greatest Detective in the World. Anyone would want to take him." L stated matter-of-factly. Near's eyes wandered over the Japanese Police. He shifted uncomfortably. "Near would like to say something." L said. Near looked up to the raven-haired man towering over him.

"I-I would like to th-thank you for rescuing me. was a very frightening man." Near's soft baby voice rang out.

"Aww!" Matsuda cooed like a mother. Even the Chief, who had a son and a daughter, who was around Near's age, felt his heart soften. Watari walked back into the room, pushing a trolley of sweets and toys.

"L, Near needs to rest now." He said sternly. L's shoulders slumped (If they could any further).

"Yes, Watari." L nudged Near with his foot. Near followed Watari through the door to a different room of the apartment.

"L -"

"Please call me Ryuzaki from now on." L interrupted.

"Well then, Ryuzaki. Why did you have the _Japanese_NPA follow a case in America? I know, personally, a few FBI agents that could have done this." Yagami asked with a demanding tone.

"Yes, I know. But, it would seem that all of the FBI agents I trust are either dead or are already working on a case for me. And besides, you, Mr. Chief Soichiro Yagami of the Japanese NPA, are very trustworthy and therefore have gained my trust." L explained.

Soichiro blinked. He was speechless.

**~~~~Katya~~~~**

"Mihael! We're going grocery shopping!" Katya nearly shouted excitedly as Mihael climbed into her car.

"Okay." He said solemnly.

"W-What's wrong, hunny?" Katya pried.

"Nothing. Can Matt come over?"

"You mean Mail? Sure! The more the merrier!" Mihael grinned evilly as he gave a thumbs up to the back window. Matt, who was waiting smiled and nodded. "Okay, okay. Put your seat-belt on." She laughed at her son's slyness. "You'd just be happy that school started on a Friday. She laughed again as she drove towards the market. "Did you two plan on sleeping over?" Katya looked into the rear-view mirror. Mihael was trying to look innocent but, it just made him look that much more guilty.

"Please?" He asked.

Katya stifled a giggle. "Okay, fine." Who could say 'no' to that face? "Is Mail eating at his house?"

"Yes. But, he probably will get hungry again." Mihael beamed. Katya giggled. She pulled into the markets parking lot and found a place to park.

As the two walked in, Katya asked, "So, what would you like for dinner?" Mihael lookedaround and opened his mouth. "Besides chocolate?" Mihaelshut his mouth. He looked around some more then decided.

"Can we have spaghetti?" Mihael all but shouted. A few people looked over. Katya rubbed her neck and agreed.

**~~Katya's Home~~**

"Hurry! Let, Mail in! It must be freezing outside!" Katya exclaimed as she stirred frantically at a sauce pan.

Mihael ran to the door to find Mail and his mother in the doorway. He let them in and led them to the kitchen. "It sure is cold for a fall night." Mail's mother chuckled.

"Yeah. Are you staying? Dinners almost done." Katya declared just as the fire alarm went off. "Oh My Gosh!! The toast! I forgot about the toast!" She yelled as she opened the oven to find a puff of black awaiting her.

"I think it's burnt." Mihael joked. Katya waved a dish rag to clear the air.

"I guess bread is out of the question..." She said as she poked a piece. It disintegrated.

"Mama!"Mihael laughed. "You should really use a timer!" Mail and his mother stood back, watching.

After heaving a sigh, Katya said, "I give up! Dinner is served." As she piled spaghetti onto four plates.

The children chatted away about school while the mothers caught up. "So, Tara, how have you been?" Katya started.

"I've been fine! And you?" Tara smiled.

"Good, good. How's Mail? He and Mihael are in 3rd grade already."

"I know! I am so excited for them! Their youngest in the class and I heard that the school is expecting great things from them! They even said that they could be geniuses." Tara babbled haipply.

"You think so?" Mihael's innocent voice broke in. Katya and Tara turned to their boys. "Because, that would be so cool! Like on the cartoons." Mihael and Mail laughed. The mothers smiled.

**~~Later That Night~~**

"Okay, boys, I expect you to be asleep by 10." Katya explained.

"Okay! Matt brought his games, can we play?"

"Yes. But, 10 is lights out." Katya reminded.

"Yes, Mama. Come on, Matt!" Mihael exclaimed as he dragged his friend to his room.

"So..." Mail tried to start a conversation once the game was turned on.

"Yeah?" Mihael answered without unglueing his eyes from the television screen.

"That River kid is dead. They said so before we left. My mom had the news on and they said they found his body." Mail's voice lost more and more charisma with each word. Mihael looked up, his character dieing as he did.

"I hope mom doesn't find out. She'll cry." He whispered.

Katya, who was outside Mihael's room, coming to check up on them, cried silently.

**~~~~L's HeadQuarters~~~~**

"And that is why Near will be living with you, Chief Yagami." L said as they stood over said-boys sleeping frame. Chief Yagami stared at the detective.

"If you are so set on him living with my family... I accept. But, are you sure? Are you sure you want him to go to a public Japanese elementary?"

"Not Japanese, here. In Rhode Island." L contradicted.

"B-But, L! You can't possibly believe my family can afford to move to America!" Yagami shouted.

"Actually, you will be provided accomodations and given a teady income." L tailed off. Yagami still looked steamed but accepted. " I appreciate this very much, Yagami-san." L said as she shoved dango into his mouth.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter one is done! *celebration***

**Please tell me what you think! (and i know this went pretty fast. it's supposed to)  
And if you likey...You know what to do. *nudges* Eh, eh?**

**Mello: Oh for the love of Christ! Just review so she can shut up! **

**Me: Blunt Mells, blunt. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Waghhhhhhh!!!! No reviews!!! You people make me sad!!!  
I was really hoping for a review.... Though I did get a story alert thing, I think. If so, I'm so sorry for forgetting you!!!  
Well, I really want to get this chappy posted before Matt's birthday. I loves you so much, Matty!!!!! I promise to try and include your birthday!!!! Though, I can't make any promises.  
Please review. You don't know how much it means to me. Andbesides, I review your stories....if I have time.....Gasp!!! Maybe you don't have time!!!! *goes off into wonderland*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (obviously) or any of its characters. Though, I do own Katya, Tara, Volker.....the idea to use some of my old teachers and well, the plot!**

**Oh! After typing this chapter for nearly two hours, I have decided to make a timeskip. It is now February 1st.(When you get to the Mihael part!) I couldn't figure how to incorporate Matt's birthday in so I just decided to be lazy. (Just for you Matt! and all of you _green_-haired awesomeness~! :3)  
**

* * *

Near silently nodded as L explained that he would be living with the Japanese Police Chief. "Mr. Yagami-san has two children. A son, nearly 16, anda daughter who I believe is around your age." L stared at the drapes, which were covering the only window of the apartment.

"I-I"m sorry..." Near said as his eyes suddenly brimmed with tears. "I apologize for being kidnapped." His voice began to strain as his throat tightened from trying to hold back sobs. L stiffened. Not having much experience with socializing, especially with children, had its downfalls. Right now, as Near was on the midst of a breakdown, L stood there.

"You aren't weak..." He said after a few seconds of analysing the situation. "You aren't weak if you cry. You are only human. Showing emotion is not a weakness, Near." L stopped, not knowing (gasp) what else to say. Near let a few tears fall and his body started shaking. He made his way to L and clung to his pant leg, crying. Watariwalked in to find them in that position. "Watari." L said, feeling uneasy as Near clung to him.

"Leave him be. Near is not good at this so just let him show his feelings. Don't forget. He is just like you. When you were nine, you would get angry and not talk to me" Watari chuckled but L glared. Then they both heard a small giggle.

"I-I'm sorry, L." Near said, looking up to L and Watari. "I did not mean to..." He stopped, seeming to have a loss of words.

"Are you feeling better, Near." Watari asked.

"Yes, but I have one question." Watari looked down at the small boy. "Where's mama?" Near's innocent voice rang out.

L was about to say something but Watari stopped him. "You are referring to Malinda, correct?" Near nodded. "Near, Malinda is in a mental hospital." Near's eyes lost their hope.

"Right. Will she be okay?" He asked suddenly. Watari nodded. "When am I leaving?" He asked to L.

"Tonight. Yagami-san will be here at 10:30."

**~~Later That Night~~**

"Alright, Ryuzaki. My family is here." Soichiro Yagami's voice sounded over an intercom.

"Thank you. Near will b there momentarily." L said as he pushed Near towards the door. Near was carrying a backpack full of clothes and a few of his favorite toys. As L led Near down the hallway to Chief Yagami, he contemplated on how Near would suffice in living with Yagami-san, while eating a lollipop. Near shuffled along behind him, like a duckling. "Behave." L said, trying to make a joke. But, Near only nodded.

Once they got closer to the end of the hall, they could hear a child's voice. "So he's gonna be a _pretend_ brother?!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

"E-Exactly." Soichiro answered. L and Near walked into the room.

"He's co cute~!" A small girl squealed.

"Sayu!" Mr. Yagami scolded.

The girl, Sayu, looked down. "Sorry daddy."

"Thank you again, Mr. Yagami. " L said as he ushered Near to the man. Near held Mr. Yagami's hand. Mr. Yagami could barley return with an answer before L left.

"What's your name?" Sayu smiled with charisma.

"N-Near." Near said with a blush just dusting his face. Sayu reminded him of Malinda.

"That's weird, but cute~!" She smiled.

"Th-Thank you."

"How old are you? I'm 7!"

"I'm 5 years and 5 months." Near replied, holding back the want to say minutes and seconds. Sayu giggled some more as Soichiro buckled the two into a car.

In the car, Near noticed that the boy L had talked about was sitting in the front. He was reading a fairly large book and seemed quite into it. Mr. Yagami started to drive away and that is when Near became alert. Sayu babbled none stop so Near listened to her to be nice. The boy, who Sayu called Light, just read his book for the entire trip. Nearly an hour and a half later, the car pulled into the driveway of a fairly large house.

"Mr. Yagami, thank you for taking me in." Near said. Light perked up and whispered something to his father. Mr. Yagami laughed and nodded. Light turned to face Near.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Light Yagami. Nice to meet you, Near." Light smiled warmly.

"Light, you are 16, correct." Near asked, forgetting formalities.

"Almost, why do you ask?"

"You don't seem like the normal teenager..."

"And you don't seem like the average 5 year-old." Light shot back. Touche. Near didn't reply back, only staring at Light.

Mr. Yagami parked the car and unbuckled the two children as Light got out. Light held his sister's demanding hand while they all led Near to their new home.

Before even getting through the front door, Near could smell something sweet. "Mama's making cake!" Sayu exclaimed happily. As the group entered, Mrs. Yagami called a greeting, in Japanese, from the kitchen.

"Sachiko, we have Near. Please come meet him." Mr. Yagami said.

A few seconds later, Sachikopopped her head around the hall. Then she came bustling over. "Come here, honey!" She said to Near as she -nearly- crushed him. "You're so adorable! Like a duckling~!" Sachiko cooed in Japanese.

"Dear, please use English. Near doe-"

"I understand. Thank you for your concern, though." Sachiko blinked.

"Such a precious darling!" She smiled as Sayu hugged Near, also. Near kept getting redder and redder. Damn those stupid capillaries!

"That's enough, Dear. Near needs to get accommodated. Is dinner done?" Soichiro said to salvage the poor boy.

"Yes!" Sachiko exclaimed as she went back to the kitchen.

"Light, show Near his room."

"Yeah, Dad." Near followed Light. Once Light got to Near's room, he turned and said, "You're L's son." Not a question but a statement.

"Yes."

"Not his real son. So, you were orphaned?"

"Yes." Near replied coolly. Light mused to himself. "Could I unpack in privacy?" Near asked.

"Hm? Yeah, fine. If you can't reach something I'll help you." Light offered as he left the room. Near nodded unknowingly and got to placing the things from his bag into the drawers. He finished just as the 7 year-old ball of sunshine said it was time for dinner.

Near followed Sayu back down the hall and to the dining room. Sachikohad made stir-fry with random things she had foundaround her new kitchen. Sayu insisted on Near sitting next to her. Near accepted politely and sat between Sayu and Light. Once everyone had started eating, Light asked his father when they would all be starting school.

"Tomorrow actually. Ryuzaki took the liberty to personally enroll each of you into a school." Soichiro said, using L's alias.

Sayu sighed glumly while Light laughed. Near had not let his guard down. "Near. You will be in the 3rd informed m of the name you will go by. It is Nathianel Sommers. You will be posing as a distant relative. Alright?" Soichiro asked. Everyone was quiet.

"3rd grade? But, isn't he only 5? He should be in kindergarten or 1st at the most! I mean, Sayu is only in 2nd!" Sachiko worried.

"Don't worry, Honey. Near will fare well. He is, in fact a mathematical genius, as Ryuzaki has told me." Sachiko blinked.

"A-Alright. Are you okay with this, sweetie?" She asked to Near. Near nodded. Too easy.

**~~~~Mihael~The Next Day~~~~**

"Hey, Mello! I heard there's a new kid." Mail called as he ran up to Mihael.

"Really? Where is he?" Mihaelasked as he scanned the playground.

"He's not outside. He's in the office. There's a girl too." Mail continued.

Back in the classroom, Mihael andMail sat at a round table. They were both drawing random things on a piece of paper, laughing occasionally. "Mihael, Mail. Could I see you two in the hall?" The teacher, , asked earning a unison "oooohhh" from the class. Mihael and Mail looked at each other, wondering what they had done wrong. Once they were in the hallway the teacher began. "We are getting a new student. His position is similar to yours. He is only 5. I want you two to keep an eye on him during class andon the playground. Only for the first few days. Just to make sure he is adjusting well. Can you do that, for me?" Mrs. Flynn asked.

"What's his name?" Mail asked, excitement in his voice.

"His name is Nathianel Sommers. The principal should- Mr. Cooper!" Mrs. Flynn exclaimed.

The two boys turned around. Sure enough, Mr. Cooper was walking down the hall, a small white blob shuffling behindhim. The boys stared. Mail's mouth agape. "Hello boys. I trust Mrs. Flynn has told you?" Mr. Cooper stated. The small child behind him shifted. "This is Nathianel." The boy gave a slight nod.

"Hello! I'm Matt." Mail exclaimed.

"I'm Mihael." The blond also introduced. The albino boy nodded again.

"Well, come on. I was just about to start class." Mrs. Flynn said as she ushered the boys into the classroom. Once they were in, Mrs. Flynn made do with the introductions.

While everyone stared at the unusual sight, Mail whispered to Mihael. "Mello. That kid...He looks like the-"

"River kid. I know."

"They're both albino. It could be just a coincidence but-" Mail stopped talking to look up at Mrs. Flynn who had called his name. The white boy made his way over to the empty chair at their table. "Hi, again." Near nodded. "Not much of a talker, eh?" He shook his head. Mail thought a moment. "Was that girl in the office your sister or something?" Near shook his head again.

"Can you talk?" Mihael asked the boy. Near nodded. "Then what's your name?" Mihael smiled, feeling triumphant at not asking a yes or no question. Near pointed to his name-badge. Mihael huffed. "Smooth."

"Come on, you've gotta talk some time." Mail pushed. "What do you like to do?"

"Puzzles."

"It speaks!" Mail exclaimed. Near blushed.

"Okay okay. Time to start class. We are starting off with math today!" Mrs. Flynn laughed as she wrote simple equations on the chalkboard while the children groaned. "Let's start with Mihael and Sarah."

Mihael jumped up and answered the problem, 20 minus 7. Sarah had a bit more trouble. 13 - 7 was not an easy task for the poor girl. Mrs. Flynn helped her and the sat down. "Too easy." Mihael boasted.

"Yeah yeah. Let's see you solve this! I saw it on my brother's homework last night." Mail said as he began to write the equation down.

143 - 7x + 2(3 - 4x)

Mihael blinked as he worked the problem in his head.

"149+1x." Near said just after Mail read the problem.

Mihael's eyes widened. "That's what I got!" He said aloud.

"What are you three doing?" Mrs. Flynn said as she wrote more equations of the board.

"M-Math." Mail said, handing her the paper he had written on.

"Oh? Then what's the answer?" She challenged.

"149+1x." Near repeated before Mello. Mrs. Flynn gasped quietly.

"That's correct. Who taught you this?"

"My...father." Near said, thinking of how he had actually taught himself.

Mail gave a toothy grin as handed him the paper back. "Well, Nathianel, it looks like you really _are _exceptional." He said. The boys were quiet until Mrs. Flynn announced it was time for lunch.

"Man! I am starving!" Mail said as he stretched out.

"Me too." Mihael agreed. "Aren't you?" He asked Near. Near shook his head. But his stomach contradicted, making him blush. "You know, your silence is really starting to tick me off." Mihael retorted.

"I apologize." Near dead-panned.

Tch....Oh my gosh! Matt! It's your Birthday to today!!!!!" Mihael all but yelled in the small room. Mail laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

"I-I guess it is."

"You gotta come over tonight!!" Mihael exclaimed. Near watched. Mail did not seem so over joyed to have been reminded of his birthday.

"Sure... Hey, Nathan. You wanna come?" Mail asked.

"Sure." Near answered.

"Awesome!" Mail changed his attitude. Mihael turned to him and whispered to him.

**~~At Mihael's Home~~**

"Nathianel should be here soon." Mail said as he walking into the house with Mihael.

"Why did you invite him?" Mihael inquired.

"So we could ask him a few things. You know, about the River kid and all." Mail whispered. He set his bag of clothes on to the floor in Mihael's room.

"Oh..." The doorbell rang. Mihael climbed back down the staircase and made his way to the door.

A large Japanese man stood, with Near standing beside him. "H-Hello." Mihael stuttered. Near nodded.

"Is your mother here?" Soichiro asked, just before Katya came into view.

"Right here! You must be Mr. Yagami. Please, come in!" She said as she led them to the living room.

"So, you must be Nathianel. Nice to meet you, honey." Katya smiled. Near nodded. Katya giggled. "I'm sorry that this was sudden." Katya apologized.

"Oh, not at all. Nathianel said he wanted to come. It's good to make friends." Soichiro returned.

After awhile, Soichiro left, Near was showed to Mihael's room and Katya went back to the kitchen. Mihael had shut his door and he and Mail sat infront of Near.

"So, Nathianel." Mihael started. Near stared at him. Mihael's eyes seemed sharp.

"Yes?"

"You heard of that River kid?" Mihael continued.

"Yes." Where is he going with this?

"Good. Then you would recognize the similarities. Correct?" Mihael nearly spat. Near's blood ran cold.

"What do you mean?" Near played dumb.

"Come on! You can't possibly expect us to believe that stupid lie!" Mihael's voice rose to a stern and menacing level.

Near sighed. "Fine. I knew someone would come along who is not stupid enough to not see the similarities. On account that I had not masking. Yes. I am Nate River." Great. Now L will be mad. If he can get mad.

"Ah hah!" Mail shouted dumbly. Mihael sighed.

"This is so confusing. I don't know where to begin. Why? Why would you be here? Why aren't you dead?" Mihael listed.

"I am not dead because the media gave a fake police report. And to why I am here... I honestly have no idea L-" Near stopped. "My father-"

"Wait wait wait! You said L. I heard you. Don't try and cover it up!" Mihael spat.

"I don't have to answ-" Near was abruptly interrupted by Mihael who had roughly pulled him up by his shirt collar.

"I think you _do_ have to answer. We deserve a few answers as to why a missing persons child who was reported dead and said something about L is going to our school!" Mihael nearly yelled.

"Well, I would just like to say first... Happy Birthday, Matt." Near said calmly.

* * *

Argh! This stupid document manager this gave me so many problems! It froze my computer about three times!!! But, atlease I am done with this chappy~!  
And I know the ending sucks. But, I really wanted to add something about Matt's B-day!! Happy Birthday, Matt-kun~!! Maybe people will review and say happy birthday too!!! (take the hint) XD


End file.
